Never Too Late
by aicchan
Summary: Rasa penasaran itu telah berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lain. My first BZTN! Lemon alert RR plis XD


Never Too Late

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Chara : Blaize Zabini – Theodore Nott

Rate : M

Genre : General – Romance

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Suasana tak begitu berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya di tanggal satu September di Stasiun King's Cross. Di dalam megahnya stasiun utama kota London itu, terdapat satu peron yang tak terdeteksi oleh para manusia biasa, sebuah peron yang dikhususkan untuk para penyihir yang memiliki komunitas mereka sendiri, terlindungi dari para muggle, mereka yang tak memiliki kemampuan sihir.

Peron 9 ¾ kini dipenuhi oleh para pelajar Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry yang akan meneruskan tahun pendidikan mereka yang baru. Tahun ajaran kemarin, seisi sekolah kacau balau karena perang kembali meletus. Perang Besar kedua di dunia sihir yang membawa korban jiwa yang tak sedikit, menyisakan luka yang masih terasa pilu meski empat bulan telah terlewati sejak hari jatuhnya sang Pangeran Kegelapan untuk selamanya.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk yang memenuhi peron itu, tampak seorang pemuda jangkung berkulit gelap yang seolah berdiri di dunianya sendiri tanpa menghiraukan kehebohan di sekelilingnya. Dia memandang ke sekeliling, rata-rata para murid diantar oleh orang tua mereka sebelum menaiki Hogwarts Express untuk menuju ke sekolah mereka, tapi dia berbeda. Ibunya terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Tapi itu tak berarti banyak untuk pemuda bernama Blaise Zabini itu. Dia sudah terbiasa sendiri, mandiri dan tak menggantungkan diri pada siapapun.

Blaise membenahi blazer hitamnya dan naik ke Hogwarts Express, mencari kompartemen yang nyaman. Lalu dia masuk ke salah satu kompartemen di bagian belakang gerbong terakhir. Gerbong yang biasanya diisi oleh anak-anak Slytherin, asramanya di Hogwarts.

Dia melirik jam tangannya, masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum kereta ini bergerak menuju ke Hogsmeade, jadi Blaise mengeluarkan sebuah novel dari dalam tasnya sekedar untuk penghilang bosan.

Lambat laun, kereta itu akhirnya penuh juga. Orang pertama yang masuk dalam kompartemen tempat Blaise berada adalah Nott. Theodore Nott. Teman satu angkatan Blaise di Slytherin. Sebenarnya Blaise tidak meyangka kalau Theo akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Hogwarts, mengingat ayahnya, yang merupakan salah satu Death Eater pendukung Pangeran Kegelapan, tewas di Hogwarts saat perang kemarin; dan Theo... ada di sana saat kejadian itu.

"Hei, Blaise," sapa Theo, casual seperti biasa. Lalu pemuda berambut coklat itu duduk di hadapan Blaise, "rasanya—setiap kali melihatmu, kau selalu membaca. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya dulu Topi Seleksi mau memasukkanmu ke Ravenclaw, ya?"

Blaise tak bersuara dan hanya memberi pandangan tajam pada Theo yang mengangkat bahunya. Tak lama, terdengar suara yang familiar bagi mereka berdua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco Malfoy. Suara pemuda itu terdengar cukup jelas dari dalam kompartemen yang pintunya masih belum tertutup.

Sepertinya dia baru saja berbincang dengan seseorang karena yang terdengar adalah kalimat, "aku temui kau nanti."

Tak lama setelahnya, sosok Draco muncul di kompartemen itu. Sama seperti Theo, sepertinya Draco juga tidak terpengaruh dengan masa paska perang ini. Gayanya tetap saja sedikit angkuh dan arogan, khas seorang Malfoy.

Blaise melirik sekilas saat Draco duduk di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya dari semua kejadian menghebohkan semasa perang, keluarga Malfoy lah yang membuat Blaise benar-benar terkejut. Bisa dibilang dia cukup dekat dengan Draco, dan selama ini dia yakin kalau keluarga Malfoy adalah pendukung setia Pangeran Kege—er... Voldemort; tapi fakta yang terungkap justru berbalik dari semua sangkaan orang.

Blaise masih ingat benar kekacauan di Hogwarts saat Voldemort mengumumkan akan menyerang Hogwarts secara frontal. Saat para murid dikumpulkan dalam Aula Besar, semua panik. Dan jujur, dia juga merasakan hal itu. Terlebih lagi begitu sosok seorang Lucius Malfoy dan Severus Snape masuk dalam Aula Besar dengan kostum Death Eater mereka.

Tapi alih-alih menyerang, dua Death Eater itu malah memberi instruksi supaya murid-murid segera dievakuasi, bahkan merek memberi tahu jalur keluar dari Hogwarts yang aman dan tidak dijaga oleh pasukan Voldemort. Saat itu juga baru terungkap kalau keluarga Malfoy adalah anggota orde yang memiliki posisi sama seperti Snape, sebagai mata-mata.

Blaise sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia memilih untuk tinggal dan memakai tongkatnya untuk bertempur. Seperti beberapa anak kelas tujuh dari asrama lain yang juga memutuskan untuk ikut berjuang mempertahankan sekolah. Hanya ada 3 Slytherin yang ikut dalam perang saat itu, dia sendiri, Theo dan Draco.

Untuk kasus Draco, Blaise tidak begitu heran, karena si pirang itu jelas ada di pihak ayahnya. Tapi Theo... dipikir bagaimanapun, dia adalah anak dari salah satu Death Eater. Meski keluarga Blaise tak ada yang menjadi Death Eater, tapi dia tetap saja tahu keluarga-keluarga pendukung Voldemort. Itulah yang membuat Blaise mendadak penasaran pada sosok Theo. Kenapa pada akhirnya dia menentang ayahnya sendiri?

Selama ini Blaise hanya mengenal seorang Theodore Nott sebagai orang yang lumayan urakan untuk ukuran Slytherin, sifatnya santai dan cukup usil. Meski begitu Theo adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa Blaise percaya. Namun pertanyaan tentang alasan kenapa Theo memilih untuk memberontak, masih menghantui pikiran Blaise. Dan rasa penasaran itu telah berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lain selama masa penutupan sekolah.

.

Kereta Hogwarts Express berhenti di stasiun Hogwarts saat hari sudah malam. Blaise dan dua teman kompartemennya segera turun dan mencari kereta yang ditarik oleh Thestral yang akan membawa mereka ke Hogwarts.

Meski sadar betul, Blaise –dan sepertinya dua Slytherin yang bersamanya- cuek saja melihat anak Slytherin yang lain memandang mereka dengan pandangan marah. Jelas saja, mereka sebagai bagian dari para 'ular' diharapkan menjadi pendukung Voldemort, tapi nyatanya mereka malah menjadi bagian dalam kejatuhan sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

Blaise naik duluan ke salah satu kereta yang kosong, diikuti oleh Theo. Tapi saat Draco akan naik, Harry Potter, sang pahlawan dan selebritis Gryffindor, datang menghampirinya. Itu membuat Blaise dan juga Theo saling melempar pandang dengan heran.

"Aku temukan kartu yang kau cari di coklat kodok," Harry mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari balik jubah seragam dan memberikannya pada Draco, "dengan ini kau hutang dua kartu padaku."

"Perhitungan sekali," Draco menyimpan kartu itu di dalam tasnya, "aku berikan kalau aku temukan. Yang kau minta kartu langka, mungkin aku harus membeli seribu kotak coklat kodok sebelum menemukan kartu yang kau mau."

Harry tertawa mendengar lelucon Draco, sedangkan Blaise dan Theo terheran-heran. Draco—Draco Malfoy baru saja melemparkan candaan... pada Harry Potter?!!

Blaise sebelumnya berpikir kalau tak akan ada lagi hal yang bisa membuatnya terkejut dari apa yang terjadi saat perang lalu, tapi ternyata dia keliru, setelah ini pastilah akan banyak hal yang bisa membuatnya terkejut.

Perhatian Blaise teralih saat Theo menyikut lengannya. Dia pun menoleh pada Theo tanpa suara, tapi ekspresi wajahnya cukup untuk bertanya, "apa?"

"Sejak kapan Draco akrab dengan si Potter?"

"Mana aku tahu. Tanyakan sendiri!"

Dan Theo tetaplah Theo yang tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya. Dia langsung bertanya begitu Draco naik ke kereta setelah Harry pergi dan duduk bersama mereka.

"Draco, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Potter itu?

"Apa? Aku dan Harry? Tidak ada apa-apa."

Theo menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan Blaise memandang Malfoy muda itu dengan heran.

"Harry? Jadi sekarang si 'Potty-Head' sudah berubah menjadi 'Harry'?"

Draco menghela nafas, "dengar—perang sudah usai, aku tidak perlu repot-repot berperan jadi tokoh antagonis lagi," katanya, "musim panas kemarin aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya. Mum dan Dad mengundangnya ke Manor berikut Weasley dan Granger. Kami bicara banyak tentang apa yang keluargaku lakukan selama ini, dan seperti yang kalian lihat—kami teman sekarang."

Theo memutar bola matanya, "Salazar bisa bangkit dari kuburnya kalau tahu salah seorang 'penerus'nya berteman dengan Gryffindor."

"Untuk apa kau ungkit orang yang sudah mati beradab lalu? Tidak ada gunanya."

Blaise mencoba untuk tidak peduli pada adu mulut yang makin lama makin tidak masuk akal itu.

.

#

.

Seminggu sudah kegiatan belajar mengajar di Hogwarts berjalan. Meski masih jelas tampak trauma dan juga sisa-sisa kepedihan di wajah orang-orang yang terlibat dalam perang, terutama para guru yang banyak kehilangan rekan mereka. Salah satu sosok guru yang disukai Blaise dan juga menjadi korban dalam perang yang lalu adalah Remus Lupin. Guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam di tahun ketiganya.

Blaise merasa Lupin adalah guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam terbaik yang pernah mengajar mereka. Blaise sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan status Lupin sebagai manusia serigala, dan sebenarnya dalam hati dia kecewa saat Lupin tidak lagi mengajar di tahun keempat.

"Blaise!!"

Yang dipanggil berhenti dan menoleh. Rupanya Theo. Ada apa lagi dengannya? Terburu-buru sampai nyaris menabrak sekelompok anak Hufflepuff di koridor. Blaise menunggu sampai Theo ada di dekatnya.

"Draco mau tahu apa kau ikut seleksi Quidditch atau tidak?"

Blaise berpikir sebentar, Quidditch—dia suka olah raga itu, tapi tahun ini akan ada N.E.W.T dan dia ingin lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan, tapi pesona dan ketegangan yang ditawarkan oleh Quidditch sungguh susah untuk ditolak.

"Aku ikut."

"_Great!"_ Theo mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat, "kau akan jadi Cheaser dan aku akan jadi Beater!!"

"Asal kau tidak mematahkan kakiku karena memukul Bludger sembarangan."

Theo berkacak pinggang, "ayolah!! Itu kesalahan sepele. Aku baru jadi Beater di tahun ketiga, selama ini aku kan lebih sering bermain sebagai Keeper," Theo membenahi letak tasnya, "aku tunggu di lapangan sore ini." Dan secepat dia datang, secepat itu juga dia pergi.

Blaise cuma bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Tingkah Theo sungguh tidak mencerminkan seorang Slytherin sama sekali. Tapi—justru itu yang membuat Blaise makin menyimpan banyak pertanyaan. Dulu Theo tidak seceria ini. Well, meski tetap saja dia termasuk anak yang 'ramai', tapi masih terkontrol. Sekarang, jangankan terkontrol, Blaise sampai mengira kalau Theo baru saja over dosis ramuan Felix Felicis.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kelas Arithmancy.

.

Sore harinya, seperti yang dia janjikan, Blaise datang ke lapangan Quidditch untuk mengikuti seleksi anggota tim Slytherin. Draco, selaku kapten, sudah siap dengan sapu dan seragam Quidditchnya. Theo juga sudah ada di lapangan, siap dengan perlengkapan Beater.

Seleksi berjalan cukup mulus, Draco bisa dengan santainya mengacuhkan semua kata-kata celaan yang dengan sengaja dilontarkan anak-anak Slytherin lain. Mau tak mau Blaise jadi kagum dengan cara Draco yang malah bisa membalik celaan itu pada sasaran yang tepat.

Matahari mulai terbenam saat Draco akhirnya mengumumkan siapa yang masuk dalam tim, dan karena semua semakin paham kalau memang tak ada kemungkinan untuk menentang Malfoy, pembentukan tim berakhir dengan 'damai'.

Blaise bergegas ke ruang ganti untuk mandi karena dia mau segera kembali ke asrama Slytherin dan melanjutkan belajarnya. Anggota yang lain masih tetap di lapangan, entah mau apa. Tapi ternyata seketika niat Blaise untuk mandi dan pergi goyah saat dia masuk ke ruang shower, ternyata sudah ada yang lebih dulu masuk, dan tak lain adalah Theo.

Well—sudah lama Blaise menyadari kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gadis. Di masa saat teman-temannya heboh dengan urusan menggaet gadis incaran mereka, Blaise sama sekali tidak tertarik, baginya cewek adalah mahkluk yang diciptakan untuk mengganggu ketenangan dengan suara mereka yang melengking tinggi juga tingkah centil yang menyebalkan. Terlebih lagi karena Blaise mengenal dua cewek yang dia anggap paling 'mengganggu' di Hogwarts ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Pansy Parkinson dan Millicent Bulstrode. Membayangkan wujud mereka saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Blaise meremang. Lebih parah dari pada kalau bertemu dementor.

Dan karena Blaise merasa lebih nyaman dan lebih tertarik pada teman-teman sejenisnya, segera dia menyimpulkan kalau dirinya benar adalah seorang gay. Dan sekarang itu makin terbukti karena jantungnya langsung berpacu diluar kendali otaknya saat melihat Theo yang tengah melepaskan kaus hijau yang menjadi bagian dari seragam tim dan menampakkan punggungnya.

Blaise menelan ludah paksa dan menguatkan diri untuk bersikap biasa, apalagi saat itu Theo menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hei, Blaise. Ngapain kau diam saja di depan pintu?" Theo melemparkan kaosnya ke keranjang dan langsung lenyap seketika, pastinya peri rumah langung mengambil dan mencucinya.

Melakukan hal yang sama, Blaise juga melepas kausnya dan masuk ke ruang shower. Kadang Blaise bersyukur dia punya sifat pendiam dan Theo yang lebih 'bersuara', karena kalau dalam situasi begini, Blaise sebenarnya tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Blaise menyalakan shower dan membiarkan air dingin membasahi badannya, setidaknya bisa membuat kepalanya dingin lagi. Namun rupanya percuma, dia mendengar shower di sebelahnya menyala, dan isi kepalanya kembali berantakan.

"Blaise—setelah ini kau bisa tidak periksakan essay Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam-ku? Profesor Snape pasti tidak akan memaafkan kesalahan sekecil apapun."

Blaise menganggukkan kepalanya, hanya untuk segera menyadari bodohnya dia. Jelas Theo tidak akan bisa melihatnya kan? Jadilah Blaise menjawabnya dengan suara, "okay."

"Good!! Paling tidak aku akan bebas dari detensi kalau kesalahanku minim."

Tak sanggup lagi mengendalikan pikiran-pikiran yang semakin menggila di otaknya, Blaise cepat-cepat mandi dan menyambar handuknya.

"Hei!! Hei, Blaise!! Cepat sekali kau mandi?!" Theo mengintip dari bilik showernya dengan rambut yang masih tertutup busa shampoo.

"Aku mau mandi di asrama saja," kata Blaise yang dengan kecepatan tidak wajar segera berpakaian dan meninggalkan ruang locker itu.

.

#

.

Hari berganti minggu dan minggu berganti bulan. Selama itu Blaise mulai belajar untuk mengendalikan diri setiap kali ada dekat dengan Theo.

Ditengah kesibukan belajar dan juga Quidditch, Blaise menyempatkan diri beristirahat di akhir pekan yang menyenangkan. Liburan natal akan segera tiba, tapi Blaise memutuskan untuk tidak pulang. Tak perlu tanya kenapa, jelas karena Theo tidak pulang di liburan kali ini. Draco juga memutuskan tetap tinggal di Hogwarts. Dan alasan kenapa Malfoy muda itu memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal cukup membuat Blaise terkejut.

"Kau serius, Draco?"

"Untuk apa aku main-main dengan hal ini."

Blaise memandang pemuda pirang yang sedang santai membaca buku di depan perapian yang menyala, "jadi kau... si Potter itu?"

"Harry, Blaise. Biasakan memanggil namanya. Toh dia bukan 'musuh' lagi," Draco menutup bukunya, "lalu rencanamu sendiri apa? Kesempatan bagus untuk mengejarnya karena Slytherin yang tinggal hanya kita bertiga."

Blaise tahu percuma saja berbohong pada Draco, jadi dia berkata yang sejujurnya, "aku juga sudah ada rencana untuk memanfaatkan liburan ini."

Draco memandang Blaise dengan mata abu-abunya yang berkilat, "bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

"Taruhan?" Blaise tampak tertarik. Dia suka berbagai jenis tantangan, "apa?" untunglah saat itu Theo sedang tidak ada di ruang rekreasi. Jadi Blaise dan Draco bisa berbicara dengan leluasa.

"Kita bertaruh, dalam satu minggu ini, siapa yang paling cepat mendapatkan 'mangsa'nya."

"Satu minggu—tepat di malam tahun baru?"

"Yeah," Draco mengangguk, "yang kalah harus menuruti satu permintaan pemenang. Apapun itu. Deal?"

Blaise tersenyum, "deal!"

Lalu keduanya berjabat tangan tanda kesepakatan. Satu minggu—mereka harus berlomba mendapatkan 'buruan'nya. Blaise tetap bersemangat, kapan lagi dia mendapat kesempatan untuk memerintah seorang Malfoy?

.

Sejak hari 'perjanjian' mereka, Blaise mulai gencar melakukan PDKT pada Theo. Setidaknya dia tidak lagi menolak kalau Theo meminta bantuannya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Itu bisa jadi kesempatan bagus untuk melemparkan 'umpan' supaya Theo mulai menyadari apa yang diinginkan Blaise. Seperti hari ini—saat mereka hanya berdua di perpustakaan.

"Akhirnya essay ramuan selesai juga. Rasanya otakku meleleh," Theo membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja perpustakaan, "kau sudah selesai, Blaise?"

"Satu jam sebelum kau."

"Aku semakin yakin kalau kau dulu mau dimasukkan ke Ravenclaw," Theo memasukkan perkamen, buku, pena bulu dan botol tinta ke dalam tasnya, "aku sudah selesai. Ayo ke Aula Besar—aku lapar sekali."

Maka mereka berdua pun menuju ke ruangan utama kastil itu untuk menikmati makan malam. Sekarang semua sudah berubah, di jam makan seperti ini, murid-murid tak lagi duduk di meja asrama mereka masing-masing, tapi berbaur dengan asrama lain. Kecuali sebagian besar Slytherin tentunya. Blaise melihat Draco sedang duduk bersama trio Gryffindor di ujung meja Hufflepuff.

"_Sepertinya dia lancar-lancar saja,"_ batin Blaise. Lalu dia mengajak Theo menghampiri keempat orang itu.

Kehadiran mereka berdua disambut baik oleh murid asrama lain yang tinggal di Hogwarts selama liburan, mengingat mereka sudah menjadi 'rekan seperjuangan' pada perang lalu. Blaise tak merasa rugi sama sekali meski dia merasa dikucilkan di asramanya sendiri, dia sudah mendapat banyak teman baru di asrama yang lain. Dia juga tahu Draco dan Theo merasakan hal yang sama.

"Hai, Blaise, Theo," sapa Harry. Dua temannya hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka sebagai sapaan.

Blaise dan Theo duduk di dekat Draco, bersebrangan dengan trio Gryffindor itu. Lalu mereka semua menikmati makan malam yang sudah tersaji semeja penuh.

.

Rasanya seperti penguasa ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Kesunyian yang menyenangkan. Blaise duduk santai di depan perapian dan menikmati ketenangan. Draco belum kembali ke ruang rekreasi sejak makan malam tadi. Theo sendiri menghilang entah kemana. Meski begitu, otak Blaise tidak berhenti berpikir, dia terus merencanakan bagaimana cara untuk memiliki Theo... untuknya sendiri.

Karena bosan, Blaise pun memutuskan untuk keluar saja. Masih banyak waktu sebelum jam malam. Menikmati kastil yang nyaris kosong di malam hari kadang menjadi 'pelarian' Blaise kalau dia merasa suntuk atau terlalu banyak pikiran.

"Nott..."

Telinga Blaise menangkap suara seorang gadis memanggil Theo. Mengikuti insting, Blaise mengendap ke balik sebuah baju zirah. Dari sana Blaise bisa melihat Theo bersama seorang gadis Ravenclaw. Ada panas yang membakar di dalam tubuh Blaise, tapi dia masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Blaise terus mengamati dari balik bayangan.

"Err—kau siapa, ya? Ku rasa aku tidak mengenalmu."

Wajah gadis itu bersemu merah, lalu dia menyerahkan surat pada Theo dan langsung berbalik pergi. Theo menerimanya dengan tampang kebingungan.

Blaise sebenarnya sudah ingin melancarkan kutukan pada gadis itu, tapi bertindak menuruti emosi bukanlah sikap seorang Slytherin. Dalam keadaan apapun, seorang Slytherin harus bisa tenang dan mengambil keputusan dengan tenang tanpa melupakan tujuan mereka.

Blaise lalu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan dengan sikap wajar menyapa Theo, "hei, kau mau kembali ke asrama, Theo? Kebetulan."

"Ah!" Theo dengan cepat menyelipkan surat itu kebalik sweaternya, "ya. Aku mau kembali. Ini juga sudah dekat jam malam. Aku tidak mau ada urusan dengan Filch."

Jadilah mereka berdua kembali ke asrama Slytherin, meski sebenarnya Blaise masih ingin menikmati udara malam. Tapi kesempatan untuk bersama Theo tidak mungkin bisa dilewatkan begitu saja. dan entah kenapa, Blaise punya firasat kalau malam ini Draco tidak akan kembali ke asrama. Dan biasanya firasat yang ia rasakan selalu benar. Jadi—ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat tidak boleh dilepaskan.

.

"Hei, besok kau mau ke Hogwarts, tidak?" tanya Theo saat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar asrama, "aku butuh asupan sesuatu yang manis untuk otakku. Sudah lama juga tidak makan coklat dari Honeydukes." Theo duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Ku rasa bisa. Lagipula tugas liburan juga sudah selesai."

Theo merebahkan diri di kasur, "kau dan Draco itu memang gila. Masa jatah PR untuk dua minggu habis dalam tiga hari? Otak kalian itu terbuat dari apa sih?"

Blaise tidak menjawab. Sejak tadi matanya tidak berhenti mengamati gerak-gerik Theo. Sekecil apapun. Saat itu dia teringat sesuatu yang sepertinya akan berguna saat ini. Blaise membuka laci lemari pakaiannya dan menemukan sebuah coklat Honeydukes yang masih utuh. Dia ingat Draco pernah memberikan satu untuknya beberapa hari lalu, tapi berhubung Blaise tidak begitu maniak coklat, makanan itu masih utuh tersimpan.

"Aku punya satu, kalau kau mau, kau boleh memakannya."

Mendengar itu, Theo langsung duduk dan segera menerima coklat yang Blaise lemparkan padanya, "thanks!!" dengan suka cita dia membuka bungkus coklat dan menikmati batangan manis itu.

Blaise duduk di sebelah Theo dan mengamati bagaimana pemuda itu sangat menikmati coklat yang dia beri. Sekali lagi otaknya terisi bayangan-bayangan, atau lebih tepatnya, harapan liar yang terpendam.

Kali ini Blaise sama sekali hilang kendali diri. Posisi dan suasana sangat mendukung. Dia hanya berdua dengan Theo, di kamar asrama yang sepi. Kapan lagi ada kesempatan seperti ini?

"Blaise?" Theo memandang heran pada pemuda berkulit gelap yang rasanya makin lama makin mendekat padanya. Dan ternyata—memang bukan perasaan Theo saja, tapi Blaise memang benar-benar mendekat padanya.

Belum lagi Theo sempat bereaksi, Blaise mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan melepaskan coklat dari genggamannya."B-Blaise..."

Hanya nama itu yang terucap karena detik berikutnya, bibir Theo terkunci rapat oleh bibir Blaise. Tubuh Theo membeku, tak menyangka Blaise akan menciumnya. Tapi semakin lama, dia makin terlarut oleh sentuhan itu. Tanpa Theo sadari, tubuhnya bereaksi pada ciuman Blaise...

.

Tangan Theo erat mencengkram seprai saat bibir Blaise berpindah dari bibirnya dan menyapu lekuk lehernya. Seluruh tubuhnya terperangkap sempurna dalam dekapan pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Otak Theo sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir dan dia memasrahkan diri pada naluri raganya belaka.

Blaise, seolah sudah terbiasa, dengan cepat menanggalkan semua kain yang menghalangi kulit polos mereka bersentuhan. Hanya Merlin yang tahu kenapa Blaise bisa dengan lihainya melepas semua pakaian yang berlapis-lapis itu.

Kata 'kontrol' maupun 'kendali diri' sudah terhapus dari pikiran Blaise. Jantungnya berpacu makin tak terkendali, seperti desah nafasnya yang memburu. Theo pun sepertinya sudah kehilangan kendali dan sepenuhnya menyerah pada sentuhan Blaise yang mendominasi jiwa raganya.

"Merlin!!" tubuh Theo tersentak di tempat tidur saat tangan Blaise merambah ke daerah yang berbahaya.

Blaise merendahkan tubuhnya dan kembali menyerang bibir Theo, lalu dia berbisik, "jangan sebut nama selain namaku, Theo... hanya aku!!"

Sebersit rasa takut dalam diri Theo seketika dihempaskan dalam sekejap oleh hasrat yang mendadak bangkit dan menguasai dirinya. Kedua tangan Theo yang semula berpegang pada seprai, kini perlahan terangkat, "... Blaise..." memeluk erat tubuh pemuda itu, Theo tak peduli lagi pada hal lain kecuali saat-saat ini.

"Blaise... Blaise..."

Tak pernah Blaise menyangka namanya bisa terdengar begitu indah jika keluar dari bibir Theo. Dia lebih tidak menyangka tubuh Theo lebih memabukkan untuknya dari pada sebotol penuh firewhiskey.

"Khh!!!"

Blaise merasakan Theo mengejang dalam pelukannya, dia tak bertanya karena dia tahu alasannya. Jelas karena saat ini Blaise mulai membuka jalan agar mereka berdua bisa bersatu. Blaise diam sejenak, menunggu sampai Theo terbiasa, setelah Theo terasa rileks lagi, Blaise berbisik, "kau siap, Theo?"

Di ambang kewarasannya, Theo pun mengangguk. Berikutnya, dia nyaris berteriak saat merasakan kehadiran Blaise makin dalam di tubuhnya. Sakit—tapi Theo tak mau ini berakhir. Ada sesuatu yang menggoda dibalik rasa perih yang tak tetahankan ini.

Blaise sendiri tidak mau membuang waktu dengan foreplay yang terlalu panjang. Tapi berhubung dia merasakan kalau Theo menikmatinya, Blaise menepis rasa bersalah dalam dirinya dan kembali memanja pemuda yang telah menjerat hatinya itu.

Tak ada arti yang terungkap dalam suara-suara yang terdengar dalam kamar itu. Semua murni sebagai ungkapan nasu belaka. Namun masing-masing dari mereka tahu kalau ini bukan sekedar aktivitas pelepas stress atau sebagai penghibur di kala bosan saja.

"Blaise... Blaise..."

Blaise merasakan kepanikan Theo dan dia berusaha menenangkan dengan sebuah kecupan lembut. Sedikit demi sedikit Blaise makin tenggelam dalam pesona Theo dan terhanyut dalam arus menyesatkan yang membuatnya tak sanggup memikirkan apapun selain Theo.

"Blaise... aku...!!!!" Sekali lagi tubuh Theo mengejang, kali ini cukup lama dan diakhiri dengan erangan panjang.

Merasakan Theo yang merengkuh erat tubuhnya, Blaise pun menyusul cepat menuju ke puncak kesatuan mereka...

.

Blaise berbaring di sisi Theo yang bergelung di selimut tebal yang nyaman, tapi posisinya memunggunginya. Blaise pun memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang erat-erat meski dia tahu kalau Theo tidak mungkin bisa berontak untuk saat ini.

"Blaise?" suara Theo terdengar pelan, tidak seperti biasanya.

Hanya gumaman yang tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulut Blaise.

"Ini..." Theo berhenti sebentar, ragu, tapi dia segera meneruskan ucapannya, "kau—tidak bermaksud menjadikan ini.. hanya sebagai one night stand saja kan?"

"One night stand?" Blaise langsung duduk, "apa kau gila?"

Theo menoleh memandang Blaise, ada sorot tidak percaya di kedua bola matanya.

"Kau pikir aku mau melepaskanmu dan menjadikan ini hanya sebagai one night stand belaka?" Blaise mencium Theo sekilas, "kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku memimpikan hal ini, Theo... kau tidak tahu."

Ada semburat merah di wajah Theo, meski tipis sekali, "well—mungkin 'tadinya' aku tidak tahu. Tapi... kau yang barusan sama sekali tidak aku kenal... dan rasanya... aku bisa ketagihan."

Seulas senyum muncul di bibir Blaise, "oh yeah? Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan lebih mengenalku, Theo," Blaise memeluk pinggang Theo dan membalik posisi pemuda itu sehingga Theo kini menghadap padanya, "dan kau tidak akan mau aku lepaskan. Aku yakin itu..."

"Coba saja kalau kau memang yakin," tantang Theo. Dia membiarkan Blaise sekali lagi menyingkirkan kain yang menutupi tubuhnya lalu memeluknya. Dia tahu kalau kini tubuh, juga hatinya sudah tertaut pada seorang Blaise Zabini ini. Untuk apa menolaknya.

Saat itu Blaise lupa pada taruhannya dengan Draco; dan Theo jelas sudah tidak ingat lagi mengenai surat yang dia dapat dari gadis Ravenclaw tadi.

_Well_—meski terdengar klise dan konyol dimana sahabat beubah menjadi kekasih. Tetap saja... Tak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk jatuh cinta, kan?

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

BZTN AKU YANG PERTAMA!!!! Thanks to **Niero** yang keukeuh minta ini pair nongol TT___TT dan membuat aku dengan semangatnya mengerjakan fic ini. Auhh... padahal aku belum mengenal sosok Blaise n Theo banget nih. Gomen kalo jadinya OOC en Gaje kae gini OTL Mana dengan Pedenya langsung bikin Lemon pula. Hieee!!! Maap kalu feelnya ga dapet DX Mana setiap seme di tanganku, entah kenapa berubah menjadi tukang gombal. Aiiiih DX

So—Mind to ripiu? *celingukan kanan kiri*


End file.
